Maru
|Bạn bè = |Tình trạng hôn nhân = No|Quà tặng yêu thích = }} __TOC__ Maru is a villager who lives in Pelican Town. She's one of the ten characters available to marry.http://stardewvalley.net/dev-update-12/ She lives north of town with her family in a house attached to Robin's carpenter shop. In the Social Status menu, Maru's outfit will change to a nursing uniform when she is at her job at the clinic. Schedule |} |} |} |} |} Relationships Maru lives with her parents Demetrius and Robin, as well as her half-brother Sebastian who is Robin's son. She has a strained relationship with Sebastian and wishes they were closer. Maru works with Harvey at the clinic, and both worry that it doesn't receive enough patients. She is also friends with Penny. Gifts For an explanation on friendship points/hearts and how gifts increase them, please visit the Social page. Birthday (Summer 10) Best Universal Loves Good Universal Likes All Artisan Goods Neutral Universal Neutral Various items that elicit a neutral response from the villagers Bad Universal Dislikes All Fish Worst Universal Hates Heart Events Two Hearts Demetrius and Maru go back to work. * Maru asks Demetrius what you're talking about. Demetrius tells the truth and apologizes for his behaviour. |video = }} Four Hearts She says that of course Harvey will be able to tell the difference. When Harvey comes to investigate the noise, Maru tells him it was an accident and apologises. * When Harvey comes to investigate the noise, she tells Harvey that it was your fault. * When Harvey comes in to investigate the noise, she tells him it was an accident and apologises. If Maru blames you, Harvey is disappointed that she didn't take responsibility for her own actions and says the mistake will put them back in the red for a month. Maru is flustered and upset. If Maru says it was an accident and apologises, Harvey thanks her for telling the truth and tells her not to worry about it. Maru thanks him for his patience, and Harvey says she's been a big help and he doesn't know what he'd do without her. You emote a sweat drop; he turns to you and asks if you're okay, since you're looking a bit pale. |video = }} Six Hearts Maru responds, "It's amazing, isn't it?" * Maru responds, "I guess you could see it like that... But it's still grand, isn't it?" Maru says that by the time any of these stars are visited, you'll both be long gone. "I guess that's the trouble with being human, huh?" She begins to tell you something, then changes her mind and shows you a binary star system instead. The cutscene ends as your character thinks, "What a beautiful night! Maru showed me something new..." |video = }} Eight Hearts * She says that kind of ruined the moment, and sighs. |video = }} Ten Hearts Maru responds: "Thanks. That means a lot to me, . I know gadgets aren't really your kind of thing... but I do appreciate that you're showing interest in what I do. I wish I could return the favor somehow." * Maru responds: "What? After she said point-blank that she doesn't want to be a slave? How cold... You must have a good reason for saying that..." ** Maru responds: "... You have a point, I did program her to act human... but her neural net is so complex, I can't be sure conciousness didn't emerge on its own. Furthermore, isn't it a little arrogant to assume that human-like consciousness is the only worthwhile vessel of existence? Computer brains are different than ours, but that doesn't mean we can disregard them." She thanks you for coming by and leaves. ** Maru responds: "I see. Well it wasn't a very funny joke." She thanks you for coming by and leaves. ** Maru responds: "That's horrible! What's gotten into you, ? I'm just going to forget about this conversation... you aren't acting yourself." She thanks you for coming by and leaves. * Maru responds: "Heh... Yeah I guess he did kinda say that, didn't he? ...Um..." * Maru responds: "... ..." |video = }} Marriage When you give Maru a Mermaid's Pendant she accepts, and says the ceremony will be in three days ( she will sort out everything). Immediately after you go to sleep on the second day, a cutscene happens in which Lewis declares you married (this cutscene apparently uses up no time at all) You appear back Home after the marriage cutscene with Maru standing on the porch,she says she watered all the crops and put water in your pet's bowl. A smaller and less-interactive version of her old room has been installed in your house attached to your bedroom. Maru will occasionally give you an item at the start of the day, if she begins the day inside the house but not in her annex. She usually describes these items as things she found in her scrap bin, but occasionally she'll refer to having made the item in her workshop. Items Maru gives you appear to most commonly be either a Bomb, Cherry Bomb or Crab Cakes, but she will also more rarely present you with a Warp Totem: Farm. File:Maru.png File:Maru_Happy.png File:Maru_Concerned.png File:Maru_Neutral.png File:Maru_Annoyed.png File:Maru_Surprised.png File:Maru_Blush.png File:Maru_Explain.png File:Maru_Nurse_Regular.png File:Maru_Nurse_Happy.png File:Maru_Nurse_Concerned.png File:Maru_Nurse_Neutral.png File:Maru_Nurse_Surprised.png Timeline Maru's look evolved over the years the game was in development. Here's a timeline showing how ConcernedApe's art and Maru's style changed over the years before the game was launched. References